Yin Yang
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: The summary's inside so the only way to read it is to go inside and look.  Yes, another PL story, but they're the best couple so what can I do?  R&R please! And if you like this pairing as much as I do, then check out my other stories!
1. Rich People and Poor People

**Disclaimer: Charmed and none of the characters are mine. They are all Aaron Spelling's. Long Live the Legendary AARON!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both not seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pnuemonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Leo: 19  
Piper: 17  
****Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

My thin old jacket lay limply on my pale shoulders as I walked down the snowy December streets. I was shivering, looking down at my feet which were wrapped in cloth that was starting to tear. I had to find a place to sleep and stay warm before I froze. I was still looking down at my feet when I felt a bump on my shoulder. I turned around to see a blonde guy staring back at me.

"Watch it!" the guy said. I gulped.

"Do know of a place for me to stay? Please, I'm freezing," I begged. The guy thought about it then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I guess you can stay in a guest bedroom. Don't expect to stay there long. We're having company tomorrow."

"Thank you. My name's...Piper. Piper Halliwell."

"Leo Wyatt. Now get a move on. It's cold," Leo said and started walking away. I started running after him. I finally caught up.

"Why are you poor?" he asked. I gulped and looked down at my toes.

"Well, my mom, dad, and sister, Pam died a couple years ago by pnuemonia. I've been homeless ever since," I said quietly.

"Oh," he replyed. I looked at him more closely. He couldn't have been more than two years older than me and yet he was the snootiest person I had ever met. But he was a little bit cute. Okay, maybe a lotta bit cute.

"Are you the son of Christopher Wyatt and Frieda Cole?" I asked. He nodded. I nodded back.

"What's it like being rich?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"It's like...being rich," he answered, just to piss me off.

**Leo's POV**

She was so nosy. Her and her knotted brown hair that reached her butt. All she did was ask questions. I hac too many things already on my mind. Like the fact that I was arranged to marry a woman I haven't even met. Poor people just didn't understand the problems for rich people. We were like a whole other species. We reached my house and I let myself in.

"MOTHER I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said. My mother, Frieda, came running in. Her face immediately turned to a look of disgust.

"What is that, and why is it in our house?" my mother asked.

"Look, she needed a place to stay. She'll stay for one night. Where's dad?" I told her.

"He's in the study. And give her some decent clothes. And brush her hair. Give her a shower. She's revolting," my mother said and then walked away.

"Go into the bathroom. Last room on the right," and I walked away, looking for my father. I reached his study and knocked.

"C'mon in!" my dad, Christopher, Chris for short, yelled through the oak door.

"Hey dad. Some poor person needed a place to stay so I let her have the guest bedroom. She'll stay for one night. Promise. It's just she's so skinny. She looks like she's dead. She's fragile," I rambled.

"Then it's settled. She'll move in. She'll pay back by working as our maid and helper for the cook," my dad said. "Now get out so I can get back to my script." I quietly left. I walked to the bathroom to check on the starving child to find her undressing. I stopped in my tracks. She whipped around, covering herself up.

"Sorry," I said, backing out. I closed the door and called, "I'll be in my bedroom."

"LEO DEAR!" I heard my mother call. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother with ALL of my family.

"Mother, what's going on?" I asked. My mother smiled.

"Dear, our family came a day early. The homeless one must leave."

"Mother, Dad said she's the new maid. She can't leave. She can sleep in a sleeping bag in my room until we get the extra bedroom put in," I blurted not even thinking.

"Fine," she grumbled. I gulped. She'll be in my room?

**Piper's POV**

I eased myself out of the shower, wrapping the towel a woman had given me. I dryed myself off and put my old clothes on. I started out, holding the towel in my arms. I looked around the huge house, trying to find Leo's room. I saw Leo strolling down the hall toward me. I pretended not to notice.

"Hey, you!" Leo called and jogged the rest of the way. "My father employed you to be our maid. Your living here. You'll be sleeping in...my room until we get the extra room put in. I'll show you where it is." He lead me through twisting hallways to a bedroom in the very back of the house, with a balcony looking over a beautiful garden and a beach with white sand and sparkling blue-green water.

"Wow..." I breathed. The room was huge.

"Yeah, I'll go get you some clothes. Those ones you're wearing are...yeah," he said and walked away. My eyes wandered, accidently down to his butt. Wow, she thought. That's an even better view.

A couple minutes later I looked like, well, royalty. My hair was brushed, my body was inside a clean set of clothes, and face was washed.

"Much better," Leo said. "Come meet my family." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room. All eyes turned to us.

"Hello, this is..."

"Piper."

"Piper. Piper this is my Aunt Faye, Uncle Richard, Cousin Zel and Zeke, and my sister Lola." Everyone said hi, except for one girl with reddish hair and a...round, figure.

"Who's that?" I whispered in his ear. He shrugged.

"And who's this?" he asked, gesturing toward the round one.

"This is Natalie Kingston," his mother informed. Leo nodded. My bit my lip.

**Natalie's POV**

Piper stood there, ribs slightly jutting out and pale skin. And yet she was beautiful. She sneezed and Leo said, "God Bless you." She was sickly. She had no right to be in the house, spreading germs around.

"I'm gonna bring her to the kitchen. You must be starving," Leo said and walked away. Once he was gone, chatter aroused.

"It looks like your son has the hots for the maid!" Faye said, directing it toward Frieda.

"This will not do," she said, and they dropped the subject.

**Leo's POV**

I lead her to the kitchen. She was beautiful, after she was clean, clothed, and brushed. Tibbers and Tabbers strolled in lazily, their tails held up high. They walked over to Piper and sniffed her. They started rubbing themselves against her legs, purring slightly.

"You must be fond of animals," I said, watching her hair sway as she reached down to pick up Tibbers.

"He or she, name? And yeah. I love animals," she said, scratching Tibbers under the chin.

"She and Tibbers. That's her brother, Tabbers," I said, referring to the brown and white striped tabby on the floor rolling around. Tibbers was a gray and white tabby, and she was getting cozy with Piper. Hubby had just had them, along with the other litter. But they all had walked off one night. We were only able to find them, so we bottle fed them.

"They're precious," she cooed, squatting down to rub Tabbers. I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded and set Tibbers down, who ran off with her brother to romp in the dining room. I led Piper to the fridge.

"Pick whatever you want," I said. She stepped back shyly. I sighed. I took out the leftovers from last night and set it on the counter.

"Thanks," she mumbled. I heated it up, we ate, and then she started cleaning the dishes.

"Umm, Katie can do that," I said. She shook her head and continued. A few minutes later, the dishes were done. She sat down on the floor. She closed her eyes and yawned.

"You tired?" I asked. I didn't hear anything, so I looked up. She was already asleep. I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. I hadn't layed out the sleeping bag yet, so I decided to let her sleep in my bed tonight. I don't think that she's ever slept in a real bed anyway. I layed her down on the bed and I went to my closet to grab my sleeping bag. I put it down and got inside. I yawned and turned out the light. Emotions and thoughts filled my head, and they stayed there until sleep embraced me.

* * *

**Here it is!! Please review!! Please please please!! I won't update until I get at least 2 reviews, so you better. I'll update as soon as 2 people have reviewed. Ciao!!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	2. Flashbacks Just Kill

**Disclaimer: Charmed and none of the characters are mine. They are all Aaron Spelling's. Long Live the Legendary AARON!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both not seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pnuemonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Leo: 19  
Piper: 17  
****Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18**

**Umm, here's the meaning of the Yin Yang. I got it off a bookmark.**

**This ancient Chinese symbol shows that life is a balancing act. Its dark (yin) side and light (yang) side stand for the opposite forces in life-like cold/hot, night/day, female/male. These forces may be opposites, but they attract. They balance each other out, and together, they achieve harmony.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by sunlight pouring in through the balcony doors. I looked over to see Leo _on_ the balcony, his back towards me. I shifted and Leo turned around.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked. I squinted at the light.

"Nothing. What time is it?" I asked, covering my eyes with my hand. He smiled.

"Around 8:00. No one's up yet," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. My breath caught in my throat. I shivered.

"It's freezing in here," I whispered. Leo blushed.

"Sorry. Let me close them. Needed some fresh air," Leo got up and closed the balcony doors and came back.

"I think I'll go help the cook make breakfast. Seeing as it is my job now," I said, just trying to get away from him. He was making me breathe faster. I don't want to breath faster. I think that I should breath normally. If I breath faster I could end up like my sister and my mom and my dad. Dead.

"Ok. Let me get you some more clean clothes," Leo said, slightly disappointed it sounded. He got up.

"Wait Leo-" I said. He turned around. "Thanks, for helping me I mean. I really need it right now." He nodded. Tears started to prickle at my eyes and I turned away so he wouldn't see me crying.

"Your welcome," he said, and walked out. I sat there, trying to control my tears and emotions. No such luck. I miss Pam, and my mom, and my dad. They, they were my family.

"Hey, you ok?" Leo asked, coming back in with some clothes. I shook my head. He came over.

"What's in that head of yours?" he asked.

"My family," I squeaked. He looked down.

"What happened to your family?" he questioned. I gulped.

"Well, it was wintertime..."

**Past**

**_"Mom, I'm so cold," I whispered to my mother. My mother, also freezing, did her best to keep me warm._**

**_"It's ok. Winter is almost over," my mother told me._**

**_"What about Pam?" I asked._**

**_"Your sister will be fine," my mother answered. I got up and went to Pam's cot. I looked down at my older sister, her nose blue and black spots covered her face. Frostbite was the worst._**

**_"Honey, she's not doing so well," my father mumbled to my mother. My mother nodded. Pam started shaking violently. Her eyes opened._**

**_"P-P-Piper. B-be c-c-careful," she stuttered. Pam had pnuemonia. And she was dying. So were my parents and I but we had to stick through. Pam had already gotten it 3 times. She stopped. Mist stopped coming from her mouth. Her eyes frozen open. My sister. Gone._**

**Two Years Later**

**_"Mom, Dad, please don't die. I need you. Don't leave me alone!" I cryed, tears frozen before they hit the ground. Winter in Wisconsin was freezing. My mother, her whole face blue suddenly stopped moving._**

**_"I love you," she said to me and my father. It was so soft and her voice so small, it was barely audible. But I heard it. My father hadn't. His eyes were closed, chest not moving up and down. My father and my mother both...were gone. I was alone._**

**Present**

"And that's my life story," I whispered. "Pnuemonia has killed my family, almost killed me, but I won't let it. I don't want it to take anymore. My life wish is for someone to find a cure, so nobody else looses a family member to it."

"They have anti-biotics-"

"But that only helps it stop it from progressing. It doesn't cure it," I said. Leo nodded.

"Have you ever lost someone... a family member?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"Who was it?"

"My grandparents. Oma and Opa," he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means Grandma and Grandpa in German. My father's ancestory comes from there. My mother's comes from Russia," Leo informed. I nodded.

"You were close," I stated. Leo smiled.

"Yeah," his smile faded. "But they died. Opa from cancer and Oma from a heart attack." I bit my lip.

"Here are your clothes. I'll be waiting out...yeah," he said and left. I sat there for a second, thinking about all the things we had talked about. It was like Leo and I had known each other years, and yet we only met each other yesterday. We had a connection. Did he feel it too?

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I stepped outside, trying to clear my head. I grabbed a random book from the bookshelf in the hallway and started reading. It was Eragon. Leo continued reading until he heard the door open and someone step out. He looked up. Piper was standing there in a white sweater that clung to her body perfectly, while the black sweats hung limply, creating a comfy fit.

"So, umm-"

"What are you reading?" she asked. She sat down next to me.

"Eragon," Leo said. Piper looked at the words on the pages.

"You do know how to read don't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, sorta. I'm not the best, since I never went to school, or had many books to read from, but I taught myself the alphabet by looking at all the business stuff and signs."

"I could, you know, help you become better if you want," I offered. She looked at me.

"Really? That would be so great!" she said, delighted.

"We can start after breakfast and after the chores my father has set out for you," I told her. We walked into the kitchen after a while. The table was set and the food was out, but no one had eaten anything. It was obvious it had just been set out, but why weren't they eating?

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Leo," my father said. I blushed and put my head down.

"Leo, your...friend, Pepper must go help clean up in the kitchen before she may eat," my mother told me. I nodded. Piper walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with all these selfish people.

"Leo, come eat," Lola said. She was the only one. The only one that wasn't stuck up like the rest of my family.

"I'll wait. I'm not that hungry anyway," I said and went to sit down in an armchair in the living room. And I waited. And waited. And waited.

* * *

At around 6:00 in the evening, we started our first lesson.

"Let's start with Eragon. It's a challenge, but I think you can do it," I said. "First page." She opened the book and began reading, slow, but still reading. **(AN: I am actually going to put a little bit of Eragon in this chapter. If you have not read Eragon, then I hope this helps you read it cause it's awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. If I did, Murtagh would not be evil.)**

_Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.  
He blinked in suprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap? He weighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes, Stop whoever is coming...or die."_

Piper read for about two and a half hours, me correcting her ever once in a while, but mostly, she did fine. It was around 8:30 that we stopped.

"That was good!" I said. "Tomorrow we'll read more."

"That was incredible! I've never felt so wonderful," Piper exclaimed. she automatically flung her arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" she said, ecstatic.

"You are very welcome," I said. "Now get into some pajamas." I myself walked down to the bathroom and changed. When I got back, Piper was outside the door waiting.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked. She nodded. "Brushed your teeth?" She nodded. "Brushed your hair?" She nodded. "Okay, you get the floor tonight." She smiled.

"You like the floor?" I asked. She nodded.

"I've been sleeping on the ground almost my whole life. I love it!" she exclaimed. We both climbed into our respective beds.

"Hey, Piper. Can I ask you a question?" I questioned. She nodded. I turned off the light.

"Have you gotten your period yet?" I asked. I could tell she was surprised.

"Yeah," she whispered, probably embarressed. I kept going.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"What did you do?" he asked. He was a guy!! Why would he want to know? Probably when I get it this month he'll be prepared.

"I started asking random woman for pads. Or tampons. You know how akward I feel right now? Anyway, sometimes they'd give me loads, sometimes they'd give me some, other times one, and less likely than the rest, sometimes they'd give me none."

"I'm sorry I asked. It's just you're going to be getting them while you're here, so I just needed to know. I'll ask my mom to buy some extras for you. Goodnight," and with that. The conversation was over. I lay there thinking. And finally sleep was upon me.

* * *

**I know. It was really bad. And yeah, your probably thinking why I brought up the whole period thing. Well, women do get it so I had to put something in there so Leo knew that she would get her period, because in other fics, it's overlooked. Here's my thanks.**

**piperloveleoalways: Thanks for reviewing!**

**charmed12373: Thanks. I'm glad you feel that way about my story. Check out some of my others! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

**piperleoforever21: Glad you like the story. I updated as soon as I could.**

**Everybody, please revew!! I'll update as soon as I get 4 REVIEWS!! Since I got three last time, I know I'll get at least three this time, so four will get me four!!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	3. Ashamed of Your Heritage

**Disclaimer: Charmed and none of the characters are mine. They are all Aaron Spelling's. Long Live the Legendary AARON!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pnuemonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Leo: 19  
Piper: 17  
****Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I woke up to see the sun was not out yet. I got out of my sleeping bag, streching and looking around. I saw Leo sleeping peacefully in his bed. His hair was ruffled, and his sheets were all scrunched up at the end of the bed, while Leo himself was slightly shivering. I walked over to his bed and unknotted his bed sheets and gently lay them upon the sleeping figure. She sat back down on her sleeping bag and waited for the sun.

**Couple hours later**

I wiped the table clean after breakfast for the family and set to work mopping the floors. My thoughts suddenly went to Leo. The way his hair was always a little messed up, the way his smile lit up my heart, made me feel like I _had_ a family.

"Stop thinking like that!" I said, out loud.

"Thinking like what?" someone said. I jumped and turned around. Leo stood there, holding his hands up defensively.

"Didn't mean to scare you. My mom just sent me in here to tell you to clean out the limo, then vacuum the family room, and finally, cook dinner. The cook's out sick," he told me. I nodded, curtsied, and went back to work. I could feel his eyes on me.

"The floors done. I'll go set to work on the limo," I said, a second after I finished. I walked out the front door, Leo following me. I shivered from the burst of cold air. His arms were suddenly around me.

"Here's a coat," Leo said. His warm skin against mine...it felt so...right. "Good luck on the limo." With that parting gift, he was gone. I turned around, still holding the coat. Finally realizing he wasn't there anymore, I slipped on the coat and ran to the limo.

**Leo's POV**

I closed the door, my skin red from being out in the cold. I walked into the living room, where my family was waiting for me.

"Mother, what do you want now?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice. My aunt cleared her voice and stood up.

"Your parents aren't going to be around forever, and you are over the legal age," she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked angrily. My mother sighed.

"We want you to get...married," mother said.

"No. I will not marry anyone. You can't make me, you can't, you can't...no," I said, stuttering. They can't do this. I'll marry when I'm good and ready, and I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Leo, you have no choice. We've already decided. We are going to find the perfect woman for you. You will get married, have children, carry on the Wyatt name. Because if you don't, then...the Wyatt family dies with you," my Uncle Richard said. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"What's so great about this family anyway?" I yelled. My mother looked taken aback. "You're all snobs and selfish...and, I'm ashamed to be a Wyatt." I stormed off, my mother yellingfor me to 'Get back her this instant!' No. I was done. I don't want to be a 'Wyatt'.

* * *

**There's the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I got.**

**_charmedlady72_: I'm glad you agree. I'm glad you love their relationship and my story! Yay me!**

**_Strizzy_: I guess it is unique...never really thought about. I guess nobody else _has_ thought of this before. Glad you like it!**

**_piperleoforever21_: Not really much to say...glad you liked the chapter!**

**_versatilecutie_: I did enable it, and I'm happy you see my story going a long way. It's truly wonderful you like it.**

**_Unknown to Myself_: This is an AU fanfic for Charmed. It does make sense because it is a story based on Charmed with my two favorite characters, Piper and Leo. Loads of people do AU fics. I'm glad you think it's well written, but unless you understand the concept of fanfiction, don't review. Fanfictions are stories based on something that somebody loves and not necessarily having much to do with that something. Fanfictions are a way to express ones love for something. And I love Charmed, and I am showing it by writing this story for all the reviewers that love my story. So until you realize the concept, don't review to my stories.**

**Ok, I'm not going to update until 6 reviews. Repeat 6 REVIEWS. I mean, I've got loads of other things to do, High School Musical 2, reading Eldest, loads. So review everybody!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	4. Finally Showing Feeling

**Disclaimer: Charmed and none of the characters are mine. They are all Aaron Spelling's. Long Live the Legendary AARON!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pnuemonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Leo: 19  
Piper: 17  
****Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18**

**Some language. You are warned.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

My first day meeting the other maids. It was amazing how easy it is for me to get nervous. I am just freaking out! Like, 'What are they gonna think of me? An orphan girl working in the same house? It's impossible!' I'm standing there in my black sweat pants and light blue sweater and when they walk in, I am blown away. They are all gorgeous _thirty year old _women, and here I am standing here in baggy less attractive clothes looking like a toothpick, and there they are, wearing just about the same thing and looking beautiful as ever. And then another teen walks in. About the same age. She is just as beautiful, but she just...looked like she had been in my situation before. There is a certain aura around someone like you. I don't know how but she did. I stood there, feeling so akward.

"Hello," I said. They just stood there watching. I gulped.

"How old are you?" one maid asked. I caught my breath and answered,

"17. My name's Piper."

"Yeah, ok. Um, you can do kitchen duty today. Like mopping if you know what that is." I was so insulted but I didn't speak out.

"My name's Phoebe," the teenager said. She smiled. "I'm doing kitchen duty too!" I smiled. One friend down. Well two friends kinda, if you count Leo as a friend. We walked into the kitchen, leaving the door open.

"She thinks she is all that. I hope she gets fired," I heard a whisper. I turned around and they were giggling. I felt a lump in my throat.

"The only reason they hired her was because they felt so much pity for the anorexic orphan," one said loud enough so I knew it had actually happened.

"I think the Wyatt boy just thinks that she's a piece of ass to play with. Not that she has much," the first maid said. They all laughed maliciously. I felt my eyes tear up.

"Oh no, she's crying. Let's go get her a tissue! Oh wait, she is one," one whispered in another's ear and she giggled. A few tears slid down my cheeks as I rushed out of the room. I heard Phoebe defending me, but I wasn't listening. I ran out into the cold.

**Leo's POV**

I saw Piper run out of the house. I followed, grabbing hers and my coat on the way. I saw her walking down the endless driveway.

"PIPER, WAIT!" I called. I know she heard, but I also knew she was ignoring me. I caught up.

"I got your coat," I said breathless. Piper was beautiful. _Stop thinking like that Wyatt! _She grabbed it and put it on. I could see frozen tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She mumbled something.

"Repeat that," I told her.

"They insulted me," she said a little louder. I sighed. Maids. They always did that.

"They did the same thing with Phoebe. Don't take it personally. They do it to everybody. Phoebe acted the same way. And the reason they do it is because they've been trying to get Reonne hired for ages." She gave me a quizzical look. "The top maid, Wilona's, daughter. They think she has so much potential. She really doesn't." I laughed. She gave a fake smile.

"What did they say?" I asked more quietly. She repeated what they said.

"Wow, that's not ev-Wait, they insulted me too!?" I yelled. Piper nodded. My face grew red.

"I am so firing them," I muttered. Piper gave a genuine smile. I smiled back. She quickly hid the smile. But it was playing on her lips._ Those beautiful lips. I just want to-_ STOP! By now we had reached the end of the driveway.

"I want to show you somewhere. A place a found a couple of years ago," I told her. She followed me to an empty apartment.

"The apartment building was deserted a long time ago," I informed. But Piper wasn't moving from the doorway.

"What's up?" I asked. Tears formed. I knew I had done something wrong.

"This is my old home. This is where my family died." I stood there shocked. Oops.

**Piper's POV**

Here I was. Again. It brought back so many memories with my sister. My mom. My dad. But it wasn't Leo's fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Leo said, truly sorry. I nodded.

"I know," I whispered hoarsely. I stepped in. _I just want to kiss him._

"It's so cold in here," I shivered.

**Leo's POV**

_Here's my chance._

"Let me help you," I said. I wrapped my arms around her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Warmer," she whispered. I smiled. I could tell I was doing something to her, making her heart beat faster every minute.

"Do you feel it?" I asked. She knew exactly what I was talking about. Piper nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I turned her around, and pulled her as close as possible. I lowered my head to hers. And there it was. A feeling. A feeling that you get only once. Things grew intense, and sooner than I thought, she was pushed up against the wall. I broke away and started kissing her neck, she moaned with delight. I picked her up, and brought her into the second, and last, room.

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it at that. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**_SinderfullShocker _- I'm so glad you love the story, especially since it's coming from one of my Fanfiction Idols. I feel so proud!**

**_piperloveleoalways _- Did I keep you waiting long enough??? Hope you liked the chapter!**

**_piperleoforever21 _- Hehe, sorry about that. I totally space sometimes. Since I have point of view stories and third person stories, I get so confused sometimes. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**_PiperandLeoFan101 _- That is alright. Better late than never. Anyway, I already have plans for the story (as you have already read) and if I do run out of ideas, I will use it. But until then, you will just have to trust me.**

**_Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon _- So glad you love the story. Yes it is going to be an arranged marriage. I hope I updated fast enough. Was it a good chapter? Hope so...**

**Ok, please please please review. It makes my day, makes me update faster, and anonymous readers, come on, you can review!! I welcome ye all to the dark side!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	5. Can't Break What's Broken

**Disclaimer: Charmed and none of the characters are mine. They are all Aaron Spelling's. Long Live the Legendary AARON!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pnuemonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Leo: 19  
Piper: 17  
****Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18**

**Some language. You are warned.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

_I woke up to be as frozen as a popisicle in a freezer in the dead of winter. Luckily I had one source of heat. Leo. Oh my God, did I just do what I think I did? Oh my God, oh my God. I'm gonna be so fired!_ **(AN: I just had to use that line!! Her voice makes me laugh everytime I see it!)**

_I tryed to get up, but Leo's arm was held tightly around my waist. I removed his arm and got up, searching for the clothes flung around the room._

_"It's really not good to sneak off like that. You could scare someone," a male voice said. I leapt, turned, and stared. Leo was standing there with his clothes on already. How can he do that? With just the sound of his voice he can make my heart stop beating._

_"I thought you were asleep," I whispered. My breath was coming out in short gasps._

_"Well, apparently not," he said. I bit my lip. He moved closer._

_"Not a very good habit you're taking on," he breathed. I could feel his hot breath against my shivering skin. I could feel his body heat through the thin material of his shirt. I could also feel my breath becoming less frequent._

_"We should probably get going. You're parents will wonder what's happened to you," I said, backing away. I started toward the door._

_"All right then. Let's go. I forgot to tell you to meet my father in his office. He needs to chat something up with you." I nodded. I walked out of the old apartment, knowing that Leo was only inches behind me. I put on the yellow parka they had given me. It did keep out the cold. Ten minutes later, we were at the beginning of his driveway. He started up it._

_"Are you coming?" he asked. I nodded._

**Leo's POV**

She stood there looking up at the house and I was totally confused. She nodded, but had not moved. So I went down, grabbed her arm, and dragged her up the driveway.

"I can walk on my own, thank you," she said quietly. I let her go nad continued on up. I reached the stairs up to the double doors. She met me there in a matter of seconds. I watched her go in the direction of the coat hook. I took the coat from her.

"I'll show you to my father's study," I said, leading her through the hall to my bedroom, making a right, and then the first door, I knocked.

"Go on in," I said, opening the door for her. She nodded and walked in. Let's hope he's not firing her.

**Piper's POV**

_"Hello, sir," I said, closing the door behind me._

_"Ah, Piper. Sit down," the blond man said. I obeyed._

_"Listen," he said, getting up. "I've been thinking. About you. You seem to be having trouble fitting in, and my wife seems to be having problems with you and the fact that Leo seems to be taking a liking to you. I have no problem with it. But she does._

_"I would love for you two to like each other. But that is not the case. The case is," he continued. By now he was sitting right in front of me on the edge of the desk._

_"The case is...I'm thinking that you might not fit in. I'm thinking that...that this might not be the right place for you. But I have the perfect place for you to be. Their's a club down the road, so you and Leo may keep seeing each other, that is hiring. The club's name is Baby's Bar. I'll be sending you down tomorrow. And don't worry. You'll love it there. You and Leo will have to keep this a secret. And the other problem is I don't recall what position they are hiring for. But I have complete faith in the owner, and she said she'd be happy to hire you if you fit the standards. Willing to give it a try?"_

_I was shocked. But if it was possible for Leo and I to give a go on our relationship, I was willing to do anything._

_"I'll do it," I said confidently. He smiled._

_"Excellent. Leo will escort you to the maids' quarters to pick up your things. He will also escort you tomorrow to Baby's Bar," Christopher said. I started to leave._

_"Oh, and will you tell the maids that you will be leaving for purposes between you and I? Thank you." I left and bumped into Leo._

_"Hey, what's up? Did he fire you?" he asked. I nodded. His face turned sad._

_"I'm going to work at Baby's Bar," I told him. Leo smiled. He lead me to the maids, who were chatting, except for Phoebe._

_"Piper! You're back!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Yay!" She came over and hugged me._

_"Oh. It's you," Wilona said. I held my head high. "I'm leaving. For reasons between Mr. Wyatt and I. Not because of you."_

**Leo's POV**

I stood there feeling akward.

"Oh, well, we're just devastated," one maid said. I think it was Fiona. They chuckled.

"You can't hurt me," Piper said. Their eyebrows raised. Phoebe smiled.

"I am a strong individual. I am powerful, and I can amount to anything I please. I am proud of myself, and you can't make me not proud of myself. I am a beautiful person. I'm proud of what I am. So you can't control me someone who has taken control of her life. Because now I realize that nobody can mess with me. So you better not. You can't break me. I am Piper. Piper Jane Halliwell, and you can't break what's already been broken." She grabbed her things, held her head high, and left the room, leaving everyone, including me astonished.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked my chapter. I'm proud of it. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**_charmed12373 _- Oh my God, thank you so much. That makes my day! I'm happy that you loved the chapter. Hope you loved this one too!**

**_Niketa _- Yes. I think you realized that after you read the chapter though...Glad you liked the chapter. Hope ya' liked this one too. Please keep reviewing, 'cause it makes my day.**

**_PiperandLeoFan101 _- Maybe. I don't think that's gonna happen, but it could. Please review, and I'm ecstatic that you loved the chapter!**

**_piperleoforever21 _- Did this satisfy your need for Yin Yang? Hope so. And yes, I have gotten them together? Will they stay though? Only I know... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, I'm done now.**

**_Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon _- Yes they are, and we all know it. Lol. Anyway, glad ya' liked the chapter. I'm thinking about putting them in there. They aren't going to be sisters if I do. And I will keep going. For all y'all. Have faith in me.**

**_SinderfullShocker _- Well, what I said was true. You deffinitely update your stories too. How many minutes was it?? Lol. Please review.**

**Okay, hope y'all liked it. Please review. I'm going through a hard time right now, so, reviews, from registered, and unregistered people, they're all great. I would greatly appreciate it. It makes my day. My hard time is that my 2 year old cousin died in a car accident. He was the only one. We were super close. So review. I'm trying to keep my mind off it, and reviews help me so much. The pain isn't going away much, and my mind keeps going back to him, so I could use some help. Thanks so much. It helps.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry to all my reviewers, but I'm putting my stories on hold for a little while. Don't know how long... I'm terribley depressed right now.**

**My sad pathetic story is my two year old cousin, Peter, just died in a car accident. He was the only one killed. Him and I were really close, and I'm having a hard time dealing it. The pain is so hard and everything I do makes me think of him. And I've been trying to keep my mind off things. It hasn't really been working. Does anyone know if the pain goes away over time? These days I've been watching Charmed Again and Hell Hath No Fury. Paige and the funeral for Prue have been helping a bit.**

**So for now I'm changing my Username to **_**HurtsToBreathMidnight **_**and when I decide to give Fanfiction a go again, I'll change it back to **_**COPhoebeP3.**_** Thank you for understanding!**

_**COPhoebeP3**_


	7. Second Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey, it's me. My mom forced me to keep going, even though I'm still not feeling that great. Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me condolences. So, I'll be updating in the next week or two. It may take me longer than usual, under the circumstances, but they will get out there. Thank you again!!**

**I love you all. You guys are seriously helped me out these last few days with the comments I got. I don't know how I would have survived, what with my mom working double time, my dad at work in another state, and my sister finally in highschool getting packed with homework, I felt so alone. Really and truly alone. This is the first day of school since Peter's...yeah, so I'm gonna be swamped with homework. Thanks for the third time. Seriously.**

**So, watch for my next update!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	8. Baby's Bar and Eve's Envy

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. At least not as sisters. I've decided to bring them into the story. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pnuemonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Normal means Leo's POV. Italics means Piper's POV.**

**Leo: 21  
****Piper: 17  
Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18  
Phoebe: 17  
Prue: 20  
Paige: 16  
Andy: 23**

**A little bit of language.**

* * *

"Piper, come here!" I called, as I watched her walk down the hallway. She held her head high. But I knew that she wasn't feeling so...strong. But it was obvious that she was ignoring me, so I just walked faster and, well, caught up. I grabbed her by the shoulders. I saw tears threatening to fall.

"What was that about not breaking something that's already been broken?" I asked. She looked away. "Look at me."

"I don't want to go over this again! Okay? I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm either not good enough or that I'm weak!!! I'm not! But people still think of me like that! And I'm just sick of it!" she screamed. I was taken aback. Nobody, other than my parents, had ever yelled at me. This was new. But it was slightly comforting. In a way, it showed me that I was human.

"Okay, okay, come down. Don't worry. I don't think of you as that. And don't listen to them. You are strong, and I know that," I comforted. Piper took in a deep breath.

"But what do you mean by already been broken?" I asked. She took another deep breath.

"A couple of years ago," Piper began, "two to be exact, I met this guy. He was nice and caring, he had honey brown hair, hazel eyes, and didn't care that I was a poor, homeless orphan. He didn't look at me like that, he looked at me as a person. We fell in love and he asked me to marry him. His parents were fine about him marrying me. They were really understanding and knew that we loved each other. But then one day, I was meeting him at a diner for dinner, then we would go to a movie, when he pulled up. He was un-buckling his seatbelt when a car, driving down the road, swerved out of control and hit him, killing him instantly because it sent him flying through the windshield, just as his car blew up." I stood there, shocked at what I was hearing. This stuff actually happens in real life. Stuff like this, not only in movies?

"What was his name?" I questioned.

"Dan. Dan Gordan," Piper answered. "And it didn't help that my parents and sister had died. It just made it worse because I felt like I was a walking death threat. Everything I touched died. I used to call it the Touch of Death. But in my dreams, Dan visited me and told me I had a bright future, and a fulfilling destiny ahead of me. I would do something great with my life, and not to forget, but to move on from him, and find the man I was truly meant to be with, for everything happens for a reason. So I did, and here I am."

"Wow," I said simpley. "I'm so sorry." She shrugged.

"It still hurts, but only a little. I've learned to except the fact that it wasn't meant to be." I nodded. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, she left, heading right back to her original destination.

* * *

_In the morning, bright and early, I awoke with a feeling of...freshness. I got up and went to get something from my pile of clothes, grabbing periwinkle sweater and black pants. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower, letting the previous night wash off of me. The hot steaming water ran down my hair and skin, cleansing me with newness. After I was finished, I dried myself off and got into my clothes. I brushed, blow-dried, and combed my hair. It's a good thing these walls are sound proof, I thought. I brushed my teeth and went back into Leo's room. He was still lying there asleep. I looked at his clock and it read 7:00 am. Leo should be waking up soon, I thought. We can get an early start on the day. I walked to the kitchen and found the cook already there._

_"Need any help?" I asked, hoping she said yes._

_"I'd love some. The family should be up in thirty minutes and I'm no where near done," she said relieved._

_"Glad to be of assistence," I smiled, and began working. After twenty-five minutes, the breakfast was complete, made of cream of wheat, bacon and eggs, and fruit salad. We made the table and put the food on platters on the table._

_"Thank you for all your help. It's wonderful to have someone assist me in this. Let me make it up to you. I'll give you half of my next paycheck for your wonderful help," the woman said._

_"Well, first, I am going to be moving jobs, but maybe I can come in the morning, afternoon and night to help you with the meals. Second, you will do no such thing. This was a favor. No need to repay me," I told her. She smiled._

_"Thank you," she whispered, just as the family came in._

_"Nice to see you dressed and ready for your interview, Piper," Mr. Wyatt said. I smiled shyly. Leo came in, sat down, and started eating without a word. After breakfast, I went in and helped the cook clean dishes, then I was off for Baby's Bar._

* * *

Once at Baby's, we went into the manager's office and we found her sitting at her desk typing something up.

"Ah, you must be Piper!" she said, looking up. "And Leo. Haven't seen you in a while."

"What's up Prue? How's Andy and the little one?" I asked.

"They are doin' mighty fine," Prue answered. "Sit down, don't be strangers!" We sat and watched her.

"You know what, I'm gonna go see Andy. He's here, right?" I said, leaving the two alone.

"Oh, sure. He's in the back gettin' the DJ set up," she said in her Southern accent. Prue's family was from Texas and she had moved here when she was about, oh, 10. Her mother and my father were cousins, and, well, you know the story.

* * *

_"So, the job opening is a dancer. Our other one dropped out. Said it was too free for her. She always wanted to be a lawyer, that one. Anyway, I just need you to, well, do sexy dances for guys, if you know what I mean. Lap dances require pay and tips, so most people don' want one, but if they do, do it. Great for yer pocket. But you fit what we've been lookin' for, so if you want you've got the job. And Leo's mom will never know about you and Leo and you'll be just fine. All she'll think is that Leo's taken an interest in Baby's or he wants to spend more time with Yolanda or me. Or Andy. Those two always did like each other. Were best friends in highschool. It was amazing I was related to Leo or I never would have given Andy a chance. Leo actually set me up with him. He always was a matchmaker. He was so strange in those days. Anyway, what do you say?" Prue said. She sure did ramble a lot. But she probably didn't get to talk to people about this much. But I already knew the answer to her question._

_"Yes, of course I'll do it. But I made a promise to Leo's cook that I'd help her with cooking. Will I be able to do that?" I asked._

_"Oh sure. As long as you are here by eight pm sharp, you'll be just peachy!" Prue said. "I'll introduce you to Andy. I'm the owner, but Andy's the one that actually got me the club. He gave it to me as a birthday present. Said the only thing he wanted to do was name it. He named it after me. He is so sweet." She lead me into a back room, where a light brown haired man and Leo wer chatting and laughing. Probably talking about baseball or something._

_"Prue!! Who's this?" the brown haired man said, slightly embarressed._

_"Oh, this is the new worker, Piper. Piper, this is Andy. And you know Leo. Why don't I let you two say hello and then let you and Leo alone. When it's eight I'll introduce you to the staff," Prue rambled. She did that a lot. This Texan woman was a strange one._

_"Oh, hey. Andy Trudeau, Prue's wife. Guess you've learned that she likes to talk," Andy said, taking my hand and shaking it. he laughed. Prue smacked him on the shoulder, making him and Leo laugh harder. She rolled her eyes and pulled Andy out of the room, shutting the door behind them._

* * *

Piper walked over and sat down.

"So I got the job," she said, attempting small talk. I smiled.

"Great. What's the opening for?" I asked. Didn't expect what was coming.

"A dancer. Amazing, huh? Didn't expect that from me," she said. I gaped at her.

"You fit the profile," I mumbled. She looked at me.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. She walked over and sat on my lap.

"Well, since we're alone," I whispered, taking her mouth against mine. She smiled while kissing, then started unbuttoning my shirt. We both knew where this was headed. And we didn't care.

* * *

_I hastily put on the clothes strewn about. Then I went over to Leo._

_"Leo, what is this?" I asked, as he buttoned up his shirt. He looked at me confused._

_"A shirt. Why?" he said, eyeing me._

_"No," I said, prolonging the word for emphasis. "What are we?"_

_"Humans. Why are you asking me such dumb questions?" he asked._

_"I meant as a relationship!" I said quickly. He put on an 'oh, that's what you mean' expression._

_"We are two people that like each other deeply and are hiding secrets from my mother," he answered._

_"So we're not just sex?" I continued. He put his hands on my shoulders._

_"No," her mimicked. I glared. He laughed. I like to hear him laugh._

_"Fine, no, we're not. Why?" he asked. I smiled. "I like to see you smile. So much better than tears."_

_"No reason. Now, move your butt out of here and I'll see you later. I'll be cooking your dinner," I said, gentley pushing him to the door. He opened it and walked out. Sitting down, I thought about Dan, how we never got to fulfill our true destiny. And what did he mean, 'a bright future and a fulfilling destiny'?_

* * *

_I ran through the door to Baby's, looking at a watch that Mr. Wyatt had given me the first day there, knowing I was one minute late. And wow did I miss something. The place was already packed with people. I walked to the bar to see Andy._

_"Where's Prue?" I asked. He pointed to her office, smiling. I walked to her office and knocked._

_"Come in!" she called._

_"Sorry I'm late," I said walking in. She looked up._

_"Oh, that's fine. First days always stink. You just have to get used to it, that's all. Good thing dancers don't come out until eight thirty," she said. "Let's introduce you to the cast." She lead me to another back room to see five girls running around, getting make up done, changing, hair. It was complete chaos._

_"ATTENTION!" Prue yelled. The girls looked, and immediately were quiet. "I love being able to do that._

_"Okay, girls, this is Piper. I know you guys are gonna miss yer friend Fiona, but Piper's the new dancer. I don't wanna hear about tiffs and mean stuff goin' on. So welcome her," Prue told them. Then she stepped toward one. "This is Ruth." She walked toward another. "And this is Julie." Walking to another one, she said "This is Kayla and this is Chloe." Stepping to the last one she smiled. "And our last and most sucessful, Paige." I smiled. She smiled too. "Okay, I need everyone to help her get ready. We need to get her perfect. I have a good feeling about her. She's a natural beauty. So make sure you get the colors that bring out her eyes and skin tone the most. And wonderful make up. Watch out for her!" And with that, she left. They all smiled._

_"Welcome to the Dancer Club. We'll get you ready," Julie said, obviously excited. They all grinned again and took her hands, leading her into the clothes rack. They put things up to her, picking a gold halter top with a matching mini skirt. All dancer uniforms, so with the little underwear thingy. And all, very very revealing and tiny. Good thing I'm scrawny, I thought. After I was changed, they lead me over to a desk filled with hair supplies. They pulled my hair into two loose pigtails, then lead my to the make up desk._

_"And the last event," Ruth called out. By now it was almost 8:30. Paige did my lips in a caramel color, while Julie did gold eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner, and Chloe did some bronze blush on the cheeks. When they stepped away, I saw myself in the mirror. The gold eyeshadow had been spread from the inner eye area across the eye and around the side of my outer eye. Chloe had used some concealer to hide the ugly black marks under my eyes from lack of sleep. And the bronze was spread around my cheeks perfectly while my lips were shiny and beautiful._

_"You look stunning!" Kayla breathed. And I agreed. I had never felt so beautiful since Dan._

_"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging them all. They looked beautiful also._

_"Let's get out there!" Paige yelled across the room and we waited to be called by the door._

_"And here are our dancers! First off is Ruth!" Ruth stepped out in a green shiny suit kinda like mine. The crowd cheered. "Next, Kayla!" Kayla walked out in a silver sparkly shorts suit and bikini top that matched. We're practically stripping, I thought. The crowd repeated the process on until they called Paige's name. Paige strutted out, and the crowd started throwing themselves at her. She smiled and walked to the rest of the group. I was the last one. I felt a lump grow in my throat and I felt like I was going to throw up. I can't back down now, I said to myself. Maybe Leo will be out there. I perked up and waited for Andy to call my name._

_"Oh, and our newest improvement," I heard Andy say. "She's a brunette, white, brown eyed, stunningly gorgeous and her name is Piper!" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I stepped out, found the crowd, and followed Paige's footsteps. The group was beckoning my to go faster and I picked up my pace. I scanned the crowd and did not see Leo. Was he even allowed in? Wait, he was 21, no biggie. Maybe he's just not here yet. I joined Paige and Julie, while the others went off on their way._

_"How are you doing? I know on my first day I felt like I was going to pass out when I looked at the crowd," Julie whispered, straight red hair bouncing in its bun._

_"I felt the same," I told her. Paige nodded, meaning, well, me too. Paige explained that all I did was dance around the bar until someone, and someone always wanted one at least once in one night (not in her case, since she was so popular here), but waited until someone requested her for a lap dance. I nodded, taking it all in while Julie and Paige walked off, after saying good luck._

_"I can do this," I told myself. I started dancing around the room, still scanning the crowd, but didn't find Leo. I passed by Paige who was already lap dancing with someone. This is such a slutty job, I thought to myself. People were dancing and kissing, fighting and drinking, and last there was a couple on third base. I kept moving, since it was freezing in the club and I wasn't wearing much. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned._

_"What can a guy do to get some attention around here?" the man said. He had blond hair, startling turquoise eyes, and looked oddly familiar. Then I realized who it was. Leo!! He must have gotten a hair cut._

_"Leo, thank God you came!" I exclaimed, leaping into his arms. I kissed him, then he let me down._

_"I've been following you around the whole room. I finally got up the nerve to poke you," he grinned. I rolled my eyes._

_"I have to get back to work, but, maybe I can fit you in for a free dance," I said seductively. He thought._

_"I'll put it on my schedule," he answered. He pulled me closer, gave me a soft kiss, then gentley pushed me away._

_"Get on with your job. I'll be over at the bar. When your free, come and get me," he said, and turned away. I smiled and went back to work. When I got tired, someone finally said I could take a break. After two lap dances, and six loops around the club, you get really tired. I looked for Leo, found him sipping a coke, talking to this random girl, and it looked like flirting.. I felt jealousy come over me, but I wouldn't let it over take me. I went over to Leo and tapped his shoulder._

_"Hey!" I said. He turned. And smiled. If he was flirting, then, he wouldn't smile when I came._

_"Hey," he said. He motioned for me to sti down next to him._

_"Leo, what's going on? Who's this?" the girl asked._

_"Oh, right. Piper, this is Eve. Eve, Piper," Leo introduced. I already knew I didn't like her. Just by the look of her ugly face. I smiled fakely and shook her hand. I could tell she was smiling fakely too. Leo couldn't. What an idiot._

_"So Piper, what's your relation to Leo? Sister, cousin, friend?" she asked. I noticed she hadn't said 'girlfriend'. She so wants him. Well, she can't have him. But I didn't want to say it out loud. What if Leo didn't think of me that way? I didn't want to blurt something out if he wasn't comfortable with it yet._

_"A friend. A really really good friend," I said, putting an emphasis on really both times. She nodded. I pointed out to myself that her face had turned from pure fake niceness to a mixture of envy and fake niceness. I smiled to myself._

_"Right Leo?" I asked. He nodded, not knowing what was going on. What a clueless guy. Guys were and would alwayd be clueless._

_"Oh, is that right?" she smiled. I knew I was making her skin crawl. And I liked it. I nodded._

_"So, you two are just friends?" Eve asked. I raised an eyebrow. Could this girl take a hint? I had told her we were super good friends. Was she a moron or something?_

_"Uh, no, Eve, Piper's my girlfriend," Leo answered. I think he finally understood what she was getting at, and what was to follow later. Leo looked at his watch._

_"Shit! Look at the time, I gotta fly. Curfew, dumb parents. You two, have a nice night," Leo said. He kissed me on the cheek. "See ya' tomorrow. We'll save that dance 'til then." He got up, finished his drink and walked out, waving. Eve and I got up._

_"Listen Pepper, I like Leo. Back down. You know I'll get him because I'm not some slutty dancer who's anorexic, who will, eventually become a prostitute," Eve said, stepping up into my face. I pushed her away._

_"No, you listen. I'm not a slutty dancer who's anorexic. I'm a girl, named Piper, not Pepper, who's just trying to stay off the streets and make money. I don't really want to be out there, looking like I'm stripping. I'm only doing it so I can feed myself. Leo likes me, will never think of being with you. So you back down," I said, turning away. I turned back around. She was still watching, one eyebrow raised, smirking._

_"And I will not become a prostitute," I exclaimed, and with that, made my way back into the crowd._

_

* * *

_

**How'd ya' like it? I'm almost myself again, so you can still keep me in your prayers, but you can stop worrying about me. Please review. Did you like the longevity of this chapter? Hope y'all did! Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**_Bandgeek252 _- Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story!**

**_Niketa _- Thanks for the review!**

**_PiperandLeoFan101 _- Thanks for the review. I think our a tiny bit crazy, but don't worry, so am I. Just a little though! Thanks again.**

**_SinderfullShocker _- I love that line!! Thanks so much for the review!! You update your stories, and I'll update mine.**

**_leonpiper4evr _- GLAD YOU LOVED THE CHAPTER!!! Lol! Sorry, didn't mean to offend you if I did. Just made em laugh with all the capital-ness. Thanks for the review. Review for this chapter too.**

**Okay, once again, thanks to those who reviewed. Please review again. And if there any new readers out there, or old ones who don't review, please review!! I don't bite!! (Well, maybe a little, but I can't through a computer!!) Love you all!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	9. Meet the Bride

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. At least not as sisters. I've decided to bring them into the story. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pnuemonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Normal means Leo's POV. Italics means Piper's POV.**

**Leo: 21  
****Piper: 17  
Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18  
Phoebe: 17  
Prue: 20  
Paige: 16  
Andy: 23**

**A little bit of language.**

* * *

_When the club was finally closed, I made my way to Prue._

_"Uh, Prue?" I asked. She turned around._

_"Oh, hey there. What's happenin'?" she greeted. I sighed._

_"Where am I supposed to go now?" I said, defeated. She smiled and took me by the shoulder._

_"Yer comin' to live with us. Hope ya' like babies," Prue said firmly. With that, she grabbed my hands and dragged Andy and I to the door. Andy opened it and I was pulled to a big black SUV and pushed inside. It smiled like pine. Andy got into the driver's seat and Prue got into the passenger seat. I was in the back driver's side. He put it into reverse and drove out of the parking lot._

_

* * *

_

I sat down on the couch with Eragon and continued reading. I didn't realize someone had walked in. When I finally did, the person was pulling my book away.

"Leo, it's time to talk about your future," my mother said firmly. I rolled my eyes. I suddenly realized my whole family was in the parlor. When I tryed to catch my father's eye, he turned away, as did Lola. What was going on?

"I'm not marrying until I've found_ the one_," I stated. My mother looked into my eyes. When I stared back, I realized that she didn't have grey eyes, as I had thought, but a misty blue.

"I've found the person you are arranged to marry," Mother explained. "I won't listen to protests. This is up to me. Your father and I are getting older each day. We need you to produce a baby before we die." I closed my mouth. This is so unfair! This was my decision! Not my parents! You get married when you find the person you want to be with for the rest of your life. This is supposed to be about love.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!!!!! I said, no protests," Mother told me. "Would you like to know who it is?" I shrugged.

"Meet your bride," my mother told me.

* * *

**I know it's super short, but it was just too good. Please review and thanks to those who reviewed. I can't thank each one individually this time, because I am being rushed glares at mother. Anyway, please review. Thank you! (Oh, and piperloveleoalways and I have created a combined account called _The Power of Two. _We will be starting a story soon. Check it out!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	10. This is the End

**Summary: Piper is a poor homeless girl and Leo is a rich boy, son of Christopher Wyatt, the actor, and Frieda Cole, the singer. They meet by chance both seeing each other attractive, when Leo's father hires her as their maid, their hots for one another turns to like, and like, to love. But the only problems are are that Leo is destined to marry a rich woman, never a peasant. It's true that opposites attract, but is it true they stay together?**

**Phoebe, Prue, and Paige never existed. At least not as sisters. Or maybe they are...I've decided to bring them into the story. Piper had a sister named Pam that died from pneumonia, as did her mom and dad.**

**Normal means Leo's PROV. Italics means Piper's PROV.**

**Leo: 21  
****Piper: 17  
Christopher: 43  
Frieda: 38  
Natalie: 18  
Phoebe: 17  
Prue: 20  
Paige: 16  
Andy: 23**

**A little bit of language.**

* * *

"What the hell?" I yelled. Mother glared.

"Language!" she scolded. I held back my anger.

"I will not marry her!" I said defiantly. Mother pursed her lips. Lola turned away and Dad just stood watching.

"You will and you are. She is the perfect girl. There is one other though," Aunt Faye told me. I was taken aback.

"Who is it?" I asked, suddenly scared. What if she was mean and cruel like my other Aunt Juniper? The one that was arrested for murder because her ex husband left her? What if I ended up like him? Suddenly someone familiar walked into the room.

"Her?!" I asked incredulously. My mouth dropped open. When did my family meet her?

"Yes. You must choose," Uncle Richard said. Zeal and Zeke smiled a pained half smile. In my head I was debating. Well, she's prettier, but she's also mean. And she's nicer and quiet, but plump and somewhat ugly. Who should I choose? I know I have to, but...

"I choose..."

* * *

_"Piper!" someone called. I turned swiftly. It was the maid from Leo's place!_

_"Phoebe!" I said. She came up and gave a huge hug._

_"That speech, it was amazing. Everybody was stunned and then Gretta started crying, and Wilona yelled and said that you were just trying to get attention. I told her off and she started, like, having a temper tantrum. Then everybody turned on her and she got fired. It was, a miracle," Phoebe babbled. "But it was so sad when I found out that you were leaving. 'Cause I thought I'd finally have a friend. So I talked to Mr. Wyatt and he said to go see what Prue thought, who is actually one of the people that found me in the river, and she said I could get a job at Baby's Bar! Isn't that great!?"_

_"That's awesome! Wait, river?" I asked, totally stumped. Phoebe sat down._

_"Well," she started, "when I was little, my dad abused me. When my mother told him that she didn't like it, he pushed her down the stairs. It was too much for her so she went off and found someone else. Well, not someone else, she actually had already been with the guy and had two kids with him. Then she went to my dad and, yeah. My mother got around a lot. She had me, she had those two kids, one that died of pneumonia sadly, and she had one last kid with a one night stand, but she gave that one to the guy she had the one night stand with. The father. I think she had another one too. I'm not sure. If she did, it was before me and those two other kids. Then she went back to the father of the two kids and there she died with him. Anyway, my dad got so mad, he started breaking things, including my porcelain dolls. I was so sad. I tried calming him down, but that only made it worse for me. He picked me up and threw me in a bag, drove me to the river and tossed me in. Never looked back. I floated down the river. When I was almost dead, Prue, as a little girl, found me when she was looking for crayfish. She called her Papa, who came in and took me out and brought me to the hospital. There, the doctors saved me. Then Prue's family raised me. But, when I was 14, I got lost in a shopping mall and just lived on the streets until I got a job with the Wyatt's. Then I lived with Wilona and Reonne after being physically and emotionally wounded by Wilona. Kinda like you. But I never even dreamed about talking back to her. Until you came. You made me feel so bad about the things they said. I needed to stop it. And I did. Ya me!"_

_"Wow, that was a long tragic story. Sadder than mine," I commented. Phoebe smiled._

_"What's your story?" she asked. I told her. Her mouth dropped open._

_"Oh. My. God," she said. I looked at her questioningly. "That's the same thing that happened to my mom! Do you know her name?" I nodded. "Was it Patty?" I nodded. "Was the guy's name Victor?" I nodded. "Oh my God, we're half sisters!" I gaped at her. I had another sister! We started jumping around. Paige walked in._

_"What the hell is going on?" she asked. We told her. "Can I tell you my story?" We nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, my mother gave me to my father. I don't know why. My dad said it was a one night stand and that she was with another man and loved him. Anyhow, he married a blond bimbo that turned my father against me. She hated me, calling me names. My father said I was a screw up. I decided to prove him wrong. I got straight A's. Was on honor roll for one year, but then I decided when he said I was trying to be perfect that I didn't need to prove anything. He was under a spell. A love spell. So I did everything he did't want me to do. I cut classes, did't do homework. Then I cut school all together and got a job at Prue's place. My father disowned me and I ended up living with Prue, unless I could catch a night at Julie's or Chloe's or anyone who works there. And here I am."_

_"Wow. That blows. Wait-what was your mother's name?" Phoebe asked. What was she getting at?_

_"Patty. Dad's name was Sam. Why?" Paige answered. Phoebe's eyes widened and she looked at me._

_"Don't you get it?" she asked. I shook my head. "She's our half sister too!" I smiled and Paige gaped too. Then we started jumping around, all of us. Then Prue walked in._

_"What's up?" Prue questioned. We explained our giddiness. "Oh, bet you can't top my story." We looked at her. She began. "My mother, Patty was her name, was with my real dad for a year. They had unprotected sex and had me. Then my mother left for here. Met some guy, had two kids, left the guy and had a kid with some alcoholic, then left him when he abused her, went back to the guy, had a one night stand, had a kid, stayed with the guy she had two kids with, died. Anywho, my dad was so sad, he jumped off a bridge when I was two. He died. So I was put up for adoption in Texas, got adopted by Leo's aunt Juniper and uncle George, drove to Iowa, stayed there. Found you Phoebe, then drove to Wisconsin, here, where we lost you Phoebe. Then George left Juniper for his secretary. Juniper went insane and chopped my adoptive father to pieces and put them in the secretary's stew. She was arrested and is still there the crazy lady. I met Andy and we were married within the year. We had Yolanda and are happy. And here we are."_

_All of our mouths were wide open in disbelief._

_"Did you say Patty?" Paige asked. Prue nodded. "That. Is. So. Unbelievably cool!"_

_"What is?" Prue asked. Phoebe and I had gotten the clue._

_"We're half sisters!" Phoebe, Paige and I exclaimed in unison. Prue raised her eyebrows._

_"Wow. We're sisters. I have something to show you that our mom gave me," Prue said, taking Phoebe and Paige by the hand. I grabbed Paige's hand and followed her, all the way up the staircase to a big, dusty attic. She walked over to a trunk and opened it with a key she took out from under it. Prue took out a big, dusty book with a symbol on the front. It was a five pointed star. I was thinking. There are only four of us. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and me. Who's the fifth? Then it hit me. Pam._

_"What's it a book of?" I asked. Prue smiled._

_"I don't know. I've never opened it. My mother left it on my bed one day and, I was a smart kid, with a note on top of it," Prue said, also taking out a yellowed piece of paper. She looked down at it. "This is it. It says_

**_Dearest Prudence,  
This is my heritage. My mother passed it down to me and my grandmother passed it down to her. And so on. Now I am passing it down to you. I must leave my darling. But don't worry, we'll meet again. DO NOT OPEN THIS BOOK until you have found your sisters. When you do, open the book to the first page and read the first page out loud. Until then, may God be with you and shield you from evil.  
Love always, your mother, Patty_**

_"It's time," she said. She opened the big book and read_

**_Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought._****_  
In this night and in this hour  
I'll call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters five  
We want the power, give us the power_**

_A gust of wind broke out in the attic. Shimmering stars appeared before our eyes and a woman, with long curly auburn hair and brown eyes appeared. The face was familiar._

_"Pam," I breathed. She was looking around her._

_"What's happened? Where am I?" she asked. One more set of stars appeared and disappeared. Mom._

_"Mom," the four of us said in unison._

_"Hello my darlings. It is me. You have finally received your powers. Prue, you are telekinetic. You can move things with your mind. Piper, you can freeze things. Phoebe, dearest, you are clairvoyant. You can have premonitions. Like me. _**(A.N: I know Patty doesn't have premonitions in the show, but this is my story and what I want happens.) **_That's how I knew you'd have sisters Prue. Paige, young Paige, you can become invisible. And Pam, you have no idea what is going on, but you can talk to animals. I can not stay long. I must go back," Mom said._

_"Okay, let's go," Pam said, grabbing her hand. Mom gently shook her free._

_"You are not coming. You have a destiny with your sisters. Farewell my darlings. Good luck," she said. With that, the stars engulfed her again and she was gone. Pam was no longer shimmering like a ghost, but...whole._

_"What's going on?" she asked. I smiled._

_"In the short version, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, you, and I are sisters and are witches. Welcome home," I said. I introduced Pam to the three of them and then I decided to introduce her to Leo. Prue pulled us along to her car and packed us in there. She drove all the way to Leo's place._

_

* * *

_

"Natalie," I choose. I was getting married to her. My stomach lurched. But I couldn't bare pretending to be in love with Eve. Natalie smiled whilst Eve broke down in sobs. There was a knock. 

"I'll get it!" Lola said, happy to get out of the tension filled room. She practically dashed out, Zeke and Zel right behind her. In a moment she returned, with a man I had never seen before.

"I need to speak to Leo alone," the man said. "It's private." Everybody piled out. The guy had an ashy skin color, long grey hair and wore the same color clothing as his skin, with the shirt unbuttoned. I could tell everybody was a little weirded out by the guy. I wasn't I was done right scared.

* * *

_Phoebe suddenly gulped air, after being sucked into another world when she touched the watch Leo had given me._

_"Prue, step on it! I think I just had my first premonition!" she exclaimed. Prue pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal. She dove through a yellow light that had just turned red, almost getting us hit._

_"What did you see?" Paige asked excitedly. Phoebe gulped some more air, trying to catch her breath._

_"Leo. Dying," she said. The car was suddenly silent. Please let us get there in time!_

_

* * *

_

"The end," the grey guy said. I was rushed with confusion and fright. In a second, the guy shot out his hand, throwing a gust of wind out at me. It sent me flying backward into the wall, which went crashing down under the pressure of the throw. My consciousness slipped away.

* * *

_We stormed into the the house, Pam clutching the big book, which we had learned as the Book of Shadows, to her chest. We came just a second to late. A big grey demon Phoebe had described, named Shax as we had found, had sent Leo flying, crashing into a wall._

_"Leo!" I cried. Shax turned around. He threw out his hand. I closed my eyes and pushed my hands out in front of me. I waited for the cold wind to send me flying too. I felt nothing. I opened them. Shax was frozen._

_"Must be a fear response," Paige answered. Phoebe was already looking through the book. Prue was just plain mad. Pam was standing there, looking terrified. It's not easy being dead for many years and suddenly be brought back to life and shoved a power and forced to become the all powerful Charmed Ones. Forced to be part of the Power of Five. Shax was unfrozen now. Nothing had come out of his hand. He tried again. By this time, Prue was so mad at him for hurting her little cousin and trying to hurt me that she had sent him flying with her telekinesis. "Must be an anger response," Paige pointed out._

_"I found the spell!" Phoebe cried out. We gathered around her and the book. We read_

**_Evil wind that blows  
That which forms below  
No longer may you dwell  
Death takes you with this spell_**

_Shax blew up in a burst of light as we called out the spell. This was actually kind of fun! Being a witch is going to be awesome. Once he was gone, Phoebe slammed the book closed and we rushed over to Leo, as his family dashed into the room._

_"What happened in here?" Mrs. Cole demanded. We turned toward her, biting our lips, waiting for the explosion. Lola was wide-eyed, looking at the damage. I could read her mind. Mom is freaking out._

_"What's wrong with Leo?" Natalie asked. "He just chose me!" I was wondering about that, but then I remembered Leo and turned back toward him. I felt for a pulse. There was none._

_"No, breath!" I cried, slamming my fist down over his heart to get the blood pumping. I looked down, tears stinging my eyes, and I saw the blood dripping from his ears. Leo was dead. "No. No." Lola ran over, kneeling next to me. She felt for a pulse. She broke out sobbing._

_"Mom. Mommy," she wailed. "He's dead. He's dead." A silence was lowered on the room. It was shattered by Mrs. Cole breaking out in hysterics._

_"What? My baby? My little boy?" she sobbed. Mr. Wyatt, hugged her, rocking her back and forth, trying to hide his own tears. Phoebe was silently crying. She had known Leo a long time. Prue was crying softly for her cousin, Paige comforting her. I sat there, feeling alone, crying and wailing. Pam engulfed me with her arms. I sat there crying with my older sister, watching the scene unfold. Zel and Zeke, who were only ten were sobbing with their mother, who was crying herself, but comforting her children. Richard had went to call the police. "My baby, my little boy."_

_"Did you do this!?" Mr. Wyatt roared suddenly. Prue, Pam, Phoebe, Paige, and I were silent. What? "Did you kill my son?"_

_"No we-" Paige tried to say._

_"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" he exploded. We were terrified._

_"Chris, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Mrs. Cole sobbed._

_"NO! They killed our son! Our baby, our little boy! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Chris screamed._

_"But Uncle-" Prue tried also._

_"YOUR NOT EVEN MY NEICE!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" he yelled. "I don't care if I get arrested. You killed my son, my baby boy! If I ever set eyes on you, any of you, ever again, I'll kill _you_. I'm not afraid. Now go!" He barked the last part out as we scrurried out of the house. Leo was gone. When we were back at Prue's we broke down sobbing. Andy ran in, asking what the matter was. Prue choked it out. Andy walked over to comfort Prue. Paige comforted Phoebe, and Pam comforted me._

_"This can't be the end," I heard heard Prue sob. Andy whispered comforting words to her, but this was not working._

_"This is the end!" Phoebe bawled. Paige shook her head._

_"I'm sorry you had to come back to this," I whispered, the words choked with tears. Pam rocked me back and forth._

_"It's okay. Shh, it's okay," she whispered over and over again._

_"No, it's not okay. He made me feel special everyday and he never thought about what would happen to me if he was gone. How could he think," I sobbed, "that I could live without him?"_

_"It'll never be okay that he's gone, Piper. But I promise, it will get better," Pam said quietly._

_"How, how do you know?" I asked, looking up at her angrily. How does she know?_

_"Did it get better after Mom, Dad, and I died?" she questioned. I nodded. "That's how I know."_

_"I love you," I whispered to the air. Then a voice said _**_"I love you too."_ **

_

* * *

_

Sadly, this is the end of Yin Yang. No, there will not be a sequel. I know, sad ending. I know, I'm evil, but it had to happen. My intentions from the beginning. I had to lead you on as though Piper and Leo were going to live happily ever after they convinced Frieda and Chris to let them get married. I also had to lead you on that Chris was the 'good guy' and Frieda was the 'bad guy'. Please review!! I love y'all!! 

_COPhoebeP3_


End file.
